Zeus's Crazy Challenge
by PrincessDaisyLuv
Summary: Thalia gets kidnapped and goes on a crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so there is no confusion, this story is based at the time before Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis.  
P.S. This is my first story, Hope you enjoy it! Please review!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
Enjoy! **

It was a cold December night when it happened.

I was at Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to take a midnight stroll.

I was walking toward the woods when all of a sudden, a breeze picked up.

At first it was a light breeze.

Then it really started to pick up.

I wondered what my father, Zeus, was mad about now.

As I neared the woods, I felt like somebody was watching me.

I peered behind me but I was still alone.

_I don't usually get that feeling for no reason, _I thought.

A minute later, I heard something ruffling the bushes.

_That's weird, considering the wind has __stopped, _I thought curiously.

I headed toward the bushes and took a peek into them.

Something grabbed me.

I struggled to get out of its grip but it was too strong.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, then everything went dark.

When I woke up, I was tied up in the back of what seemed like a car trunk.

_Good thing I always carry a pocket knife, _I thought.

I stretched my tied hands down into my back jeans pocket, and pulled out my swiss army knife.

I brought it up and started cutting away at the rough ropes binding my hands behind my back.

After my hands were untied I reached down and started cutting away at the ropes binding my feet.

Then I braced myself for the pain of ripping off the duct tape on my mouth.

"OUCH!" I screamed as I yanked off the tape.

I hoped that nobody had heard my outburst.

It was no use trying to escape the car trunk.

I would just have to wait until the car stopped and jump out of the trunk as soon as it opened.

The car ride was pretty long, so I had plenty of time to plan out my sneak attack.

I was going to jump out as soon as they opened the trunk, and ambush whoever was outside.

_Not a very good plan, but it will have to do, _I thought regretfully.

For the rest of the car ride I thought about why anybody would want to kidnap me.

Maybe it was because I was a daughter of the Big Three?

Nah, that can't be it.

Though it might be... I just didn't know.

While I was busy pondering the reason, the car stopped and some unknown person opened the trunk.

I jumped out immediately and started kicking and punching and trying to hurt or at least knock down my kidnapper.

I managed to knock one of them down, but the other just dodged my every move.

I looked at my attackers.

They were wearing all black.

Loose black t-shirts, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and even a black ski mask.

The one who I didn't manage to knock down just grabbed me with incredible ease and jabbed something into my shoulder.

_"Starting to feel woozy..." _were my last thoughts.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think, or if you think that I should make any changes, or if you spot any typos, things like that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious that we don't own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians? I mean if we did, we would be living it up in a mansion, rich and famous, probably off at a book signing right about now.

Ok well uh, I know chapter 1 was kind of short. I'm trying to make my writing a bit longer so yeah, please don't hate it if it's short.

Ok well uh back to the story, hope you enjoy it! (*sheepish grin*)

**Chapter 2**

Thalia POV

My whole body was shaking as I woke up on what looked like an icy mountain glacier type thing. I looked around and found a note taped to my arm.

_'Not usually what you see everyday,' _I thought.

I ripped it off my arm and gently unraveled it. It said:

"_We have thrown you in the mountain glacier range of the Gods._

_It was not here naturally, the Gods created it._

_Just follow the rickety bridge path to get to civilization._

_If you dare try, otherwise you can just rot and die here."_

I threw the note of the side of the mountain.

_'They're just trying to scare me,' _I thought, _'I'll surely make it to civilization.'_

I started off on the path and noticed that my shoes have been replaced with hiking boots that have ice picks on the bottom. _'Looks like someone is trying to ensure that I make it there safely,'_

I walked for about a mile, and then I came to the first rickety bridge. When they say rickety, they really mean it!

This bridge looked like it had been here for hundreds of years!

There was moss growing on it, the rope was almost completely unraveled, and worst of all, it was missing most of the wooden planks!

I started to shake uncontrollably. I took a step forward and grabbed onto the wooden stake that held the bridge in place.

_'It's ok,' _I thought, starting to relax, _'I'm a daughter of Zeus; if I fall I can just control the winds and make myself fly up back to the cliff!'_

I gingerly took a step forward, onto the bridge. I closed my eyes and proceeded gently across the bridge.

I imagined that the bridge was as steady as a rock. As I continued walking across, it really did feel as steady as a rock!

In a matter of time I stepped onto solid ground. _'I did it, I did it!' _I thought joyfully, _' I did it and I didn't even fall off the bridge!'_

_.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-._

It was the same routine over and over again, for countless miles.

I counted twenty-five bridges as I continued down the path. The sun was starting to set.

I quickened my pace and hurried across the last bridge.

"_SNAP!" _The rope holding up the bridge on the other side ripped!

I held on to the side of the bridge that was still secure as the end of the bridge fell toward the dark abyss.

_'Oh great. This is just wonderful! I'll just have to try and control the winds and get up to the other side.' _

I focused really hard but I couldn't control the air! _'It's like my powers have been turned off!'_

Then, I got an idea. I could try and swing the bridge with all my strength and maybe I could get it to reach the other side of the cliff!

_'I hope the wooden stake holding me up is pretty darn secure.' _

I started to use all my leg and arm muscle and swung the bridge, back and forth, back and forth, gaining power with each swing.

Soon enough it reached the other side of the cliff and I jumped back onto ground.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

My arms and legs ached from pushing and pulling.

By the time I saved myself, night had fallen. In the near distance, I could see city lights twinkling.

'_Yes! I'm almost there!'_

I ran the whole way towards the city, thinking that I would find a way back to Camp Half-Blood from there.

But boy, was I miserably wrong.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

So what did you think? I tried to lengthen it up a little but I might have failed. I'm working on it. Tell me if you think I so nailed it and it was awesome, or I plunged into the abyss and epically failed.

-PrincessDaisyLuv


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the book. I'm not a male author living somewhere in Texas. That would be creepy.

Ok, I know I've already updated today but I don't have anything else to do today so I decided to write another chapter.

I know the chapters have been relatively short but like I said, I'm working on it. I'm hoping this chapter will be my longest yet.

Without further ado, I present to you:

**Chapter 3**

Thalia POV

As I stepped into the town, a chilling breeze swept by.

The town was literally empty. It was as abandoned as a ghost town.

'_There's no chance of me getting back to camp if there's no one here to help me!'_

I walked around the town, peeking into shops and homes.

Nobody was in any buildings either.

As I peeked into a particularly musty and dusty saloon, something jumped out of the doorway and grabbed me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

The person didn't answer. They just poked something pointy into my shoulder and I fell into a deep sleep.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

I woke up in a desert. It looked like the Sahara Nevada desert but I wasn't sure.

All deserts look the same.

Again, there was a note.

But this time it wasn't taped to my arm.

It was taped to a giant dune buggy. It read:

"_Use the dune buggy to maneuver south toward civilization._

_It may seem like an easy task, but its not._

_All you have is this dune buggy and a compass._

_Good luck,"_

I ripped up the note into a million tiny pieces, and through it up in the air to be swept away by a breeze.

'_I don't care what the note says; this is going to be as easy as pie,'_

But I was wrong. As I got into the dune buggy, started it up and headed south, things started popping up from the ground!

Cacti popped up right in front of the dune buggy, so close that I had to swerve with amazing skill to avoid them.

I kept this up for quite a long time, I lost track of the minutes.

Then, it happened.

Instead of a cactus like I had thought, there was a big rock.

And when I say big I mean BIG.

It was gigantic! About twice my size!

I tried to swerve in time but it was too late. "CRASH!"

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

I woke up, my head throbbing. I sat up and found a mild gash in my leg.

Lying next to me were the broken pieces of my dune buggy.

I stood up, and immediately fell back down. If only I had some ambrosia!

I tried to stand up again. When I started to fall I steadied myself against the big rock.

At the bottom of the rock were hinges.

I pried it open and there was a path leading south!

I started down into the hole and walked down the path. There weren't any popping cacti or popping giant rocks! It was a miracle!

As I headed down the path, I started to think that something was fishy.

I mean, why would there be a rock door in the middle of the desert?

Was it because I had been set up to go on a wild goose chase? Who knows! I decided to just use this good fortune while it lasted.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

My good fortune didn't last long.

As I got about halfway through the path, the walls on either side of me grew spikes.

After they were fully grown, (about 2 inches) the walls started shrinking toward me.

'_I had been set up!'_

I ran as fast as I could toward the exit.

I made it about two second before the walls closed in.

'_That was way too close,'_

I sat down and took a breather. Just ahead of me were some buildings.

After my breather, I ran full speed toward them. When I got there I realized that it was another ghost town. '

'_I better hide before I get kidnapped again. This whole thing is just too weird,'_

I ran into a house and hid under the bed. It was surprisingly roomy under there.

I heard the door of the house open.

A man yelled, "Come out and face me you chicken! I know your somewhere in the town! You can't hide forever!"

At that moment a dust bunny tickled my nose.

I tried to hold back the sneeze but I couldn't.

"ACHOOOOO!"

I heard the man's footsteps head toward the bed I was hiding under. I held my breath as they drew nearer.

He grabbed me and dragged me out from under the bed.

This time I didn't faint from something in my shoulder.

He punched me, and I started seeing stars. I tried to stay awake but it was hopeless.

I surrendered myself to unconsciousness.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

What do you think? Do you think its a good size for a chapter? Please review! As always tell me if you spy any typos or things like that.

-PrincessDaisyLuv


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series ok? I think you guys get the point by now.

Thanks for the reviews! You don't know how happy I was to see that I had a review when I logged on yesterday! And thanks to all you people who added my story to your story alert! It just makes me feel so fuzzy on the inside

Ok well I'm gonna start off by saying what I have been saying for awhile:

I'm still working on getting my stories to be longer! It's just kinda hard because like 10 pages on word are like 2 on fanfiction, so I'm just saying that I'm working towards it.

Ok well back to the story. It's gonna get pretty darn interesting soon.

**Chapter 4**

Thalia POV

I woke up, sand beneath my toes. I was on an island paradise! '_Now this is more my style,'_ I wandered around a bit until I found a wooden raft with a note taped to the mast. This note was short and to the point. It read:

"_Use this raft to sail to Hawaii, the nearest civilization. _

_The sharks haven't eaten in awhile, so they're hungry,"_

I put this note in my pocket. Perhaps it will work as a distraction for the sharks so I can get away before they eat me.

Before I got on the raft and headed into the choppy sea, I needed to find something that would work as a paddle. I headed back toward the middle of the island and found a bamboo stick that would do nicely.

I ran back to the raft and pushed it into the sea. I jumped on and held onto the mast as support. I wondered why there was a mast because there was no sail.

The ocean got choppier the farther I went. I felt as if I would just be tossed off the measly raft.

Pretty soon, I could see fins popping out of the water. I gulped. I wasn't very good with sea creatures. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the paper. I threw it into the water and the sharks curiously swam after it, probably to see what it was.

"Phew," I muttered under my breath. I paddled as fast as I could to get away from the sharks. _'This is probably my easiest challenge yet,' _

I paddled and paddled and paddled for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Finally, I spotted what seemed like a distant island, and I sped up.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

In a matter of time I got to the island, and found out that it was one of the Hawaiian Islands. I walked amidst the tourists, my guard on high. After what happened at all the previous places, I wasn't taking any chances.

After awhile of wandering around, I bumped into a tall stranger. "Hey, watch it, dude!" I started to say but I stopped in mid-sentence so it sounded like, "Hey, watch it, du…." I looked up and saw my father staring at me.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Mt. Olympus?" I said hotly, "Or have you found yourself another girlfriend?" Zeus replied, "I'm here to pick you up. I'm taking you to Mt. Olympus," "But why?" I asked questioningly, "What did I do wrong this time? I wasn't doing anything, people were kidnapping me!"

"I'll tell you when we get there, just hold on tight to my arm," he said impatiently. I grabbed hold and he teleported to Mt. Olympus.

_'Everything about this is just so suspicious. Hmmm…Maybe, my dad has something to do with my kidnapping! No, that can't be true…'_

Apparently, while I was thinking, I had let go of my dad's arm. I was just standing in the middle of nowhere, endless white surrounding me.

_'This can't be good!' _ Those were my last thoughts before my molecules were separated, and I became nothingness.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.

Hmm... That wasn't one of my best chapters. And i'm sorry that it was kind of short, I guess Thalia is just getting better at her challenges! Please review! :)

-PrincessDaisyLuv


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and everybody knows that.**

**Ok, sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy. And one time I wrote it and then I saved it but it didn't save so I just like got really angry and stopped writing for awhile...**

**Ok well here's the chapter, enjoy.**

**P.S. Its the last one...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Zeus POV

I arrived in Olympus, without Thalia holding onto my arm. Where had she gone? Not good not good...

I paced around the space in front of the thrones, pondering what could have happened to her. Could she have been grabbed as I teleported? No, I felt her hand on my shoulder in the beginning. Maybe a monster from nowhere grabbed her? No, I would've sensed the monster.

As I completed my 12th circle, it hit me. She had let go of my arm!

She must be wandering around nowhere, wondering what happened. I hope she doesn't get eaten by a monster.

What to do, what to do?

I got an idea. Since nowhere is at the bottom of the River Styx, I could ask Hades for his River Styx fishing pole and try to retrieve her with it! I hope he lets me use it after what happened last time...

I closed my eyes and showed my real form to pop into the Underworld.

"What's _he_ doing here, dad?" Nico said as he saw me.

"What a rude way to talk to your uncle," I replied.

"Ahhh, Zeus. What brings you here today? Wishing to bring one of your old girlfriends back to life or what? Seriously I have a tight schedule to keep," Hades said pointedly.

"No, not today Hades. I have a favor to ask of you," I said slowly.

"Whatever it is you know the answer is no, so why bother waste your breath asking it?" he said rudely.

"Just hear me out. My daughter let go as I was teleporting to Olympus and she's lost in nowhere. Can you please lend me your River Styx fishing pole, dear brother," I said as sweetly as I could muster.

"No way! Not after what you did to it last time..." Hades said, lost in his thoughts.

Gods. He still remembers. Boy he holds onto bad memories for a long time.

"Well, come on! I dropped your old one into the River Styx! You were going to throw it away anyways! Its better since the spirits got to um eat it or whatever they do to stuff that falls into there..." I said, trying to muster up all my courage.

"Well," he said looking away.

"Oh, I get it. You want something from me in return. What is it you want? Pay back on someone or what?" I said, throwing my hands down in frustration.

"I'll make a deal with you," he said, a sly smirk growing on his face, "I'll let you use it, but if you drop it in, you have to be my personal servant for a month,"

I considered this proposition for awhile.

"Fine," I said quickly. He handed me his fishing pole.

I headed out the door and towards the River Styx, as black and unwelcoming as ever. I took a deep breath and flung the end of the fishing pole into the water.

I waited for what seemed like a half an hour, and then something tugged on my line. I hoped it was Thalia. If it wasn't Thalia, I couldn't even imagine what sort of horrifying creature was on the end of my line.

I tugged and pulled with all my might, and on the end of the line emerged a gasping and sputtering Thalia.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am. Now tell me what you were doing in Hawaii! Visiting one of your new girlfriends, I presume!" she shouted.

"No you don't understand. I was the one ordering people to kidnap you and put you to these crazy challenges so I could prove to the other Gods that you're ready for a quest," I said.

"Why didn't they just believe that I was ready?" she remarked.

"They didn't think so after that whole tree incident..." I said trailing off, "Thanks to me, you should be getting a quest at camp soon!"

"Great. I didn't want a quest! I just wanted to chill out and hang out with Percy and Annabeth like a normal girl!" She said storming off. Literally, she was storming off. Lightning bolts and rain were surrounding her.

Oh, teenage girls. Sometimes they seem as hard to tame as a minotaur or something.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought of my story! Expect to see a crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson from me soon...**

**-PrincessDaisyLuv**


End file.
